


樱桃

by hypo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypo/pseuds/hypo
Summary: “你必须戴套。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 39





	樱桃

“别总是一副被强暴的样子吧？”  
“嘴被操的人是我啊！”

《樱桃》

第一次，然后是连哄带骗的第二次和第三次，接下来是半推半就的第四次和第五次……直到狐狸一甩尾巴、露出尖牙。

“臣～用嘴还是用下面？”  
“……嘴。……”

如果一个选项无法接受，那就提出一个更加无法接受的选项，这招还是宫侑在双胞胎兄弟身上学来的。虽然偷吃了一个宫治的布丁，但是把剩下两个也藏起来，被治兴师问罪的时候，从角落里翻出只空了一个的三联装盒子——天啊，有三个，居然只偷吃了一个而不是三个都吃掉，这是多么值得感激涕零的高风亮节！  
天啊，纡尊降贵地给你口了，居然只要你口回来而没有趁火打劫，这是多么值得感激涕零的高风亮节！

宫侑简直要把这句话写在脸上了。佐久早圣臣不为所动地看着他。

“你必须戴套。”  
“可我给你口的时候都没让你戴！”  
“我没戴不等于你能不戴。你可以不怕艾滋，我不想早死。”

佐久早圣臣扶着被口交套包裹的阴茎——半透明的粉红色，或许是模仿樱桃鲜红欲滴的色泽，做作地炫耀着肮脏的色情感，勾勒出包皮的形状，不留一丝缝隙——把甜腻的人造樱桃味道含进嘴里。为了掩盖口交套的橡胶味而过分腥甜，为了抵消口交的不适感又相当滑腻，樱桃味的润滑油太糟糕了，佐久早厌恶地想着，但糟糕的不仅是樱桃味的润滑油。全部力气用于对抗生理性厌恶以及混乱的呼吸，他笨拙地皱紧眉头收着牙齿，但磕碰无法避免；努力张开嘴含吮着柱身，却找不到舌头的正确位置；性器只含了不到一半，龟头戳着上颚，咽反射又紧张得无法控制，几乎逼出了生理性的眼泪。

羞耻心快要在精神意义上把他逼到窒息了，和物理意义上堵在喉口的阴茎一起。“照顾他人的感受”这种事，从来都不在佐久早圣臣的考虑范围内，更别说此时此刻几乎没有考虑的余裕，只在整根阴茎离开口腔的换气间隙，才有机会走神。第一次做到这样已经很好了吧？这种程度应该知足了吧？佐久早烦躁地咬牙，想要尽快让宫侑射出来、结束这场闹剧，可越匆忙，力道的掌握越糟糕，两腮的肌肉已经因吸吮而发麻，又被戳得生疼。他迟疑着把没什么精神的柱体前半段含进嘴里——期间牙齿险险蹭到好几下——的同时，不动声色地抬起视线打量着口交的接受者。

宫侑闭着眼。佐久早在忍耐，他也一样。好像在忍耐糟糕的技术，又好像已经找到了熬下去的理由。他察觉到佐久早动作停了，低下头轻松地对上目光：“臣，继续嘛——我还没射哦？”

要是现在停下，轻松的反而是佐久早。战术意图显然到不用读的地步了。

佐久早圣臣放任龟头从嘴唇间滑出，磨了磨牙，再一次不情愿地用酸麻的口腔包裹住伞状的顶端，舌尖绕着薄膜下的凹陷打转；然后不知是因为宫侑咬着牙挺了腰，还是佐久早含入的角度出了偏差，他的腮肉被结结实实撞了一下，肌肉本能先于意识做出反应，试图排出异物，慌乱中牙齿又刮了阴茎。

“真是败给你了……我还得再教你一次是吗？坐下，我教你，这次好好学！真是的，明明排球都能打得那么好……”  
“这种事和排球有什么关系？”  
“怎么没有关系？这可是培养队友默契的重要手段！”

MSBY黑狼队的教练发现，正二传今天喝水比平时频繁得多。

“怎么了，宫侑？感冒了？”

“没有啦，只是有点嗓子疼而已。吃东西不小心伤到了——咳咳——抱歉，以后会注意的。”

教练嘱咐了几句饮食上的注意，去看新入队的日向翔阳拉伸。

佐久早圣臣正在活动肩膀，不经意间瞥到放下水杯的宫侑，后者注意到了目光，很快笑开，两指并拢，蹭过湿润的下唇。

前一天被按在椅子上的口交教学，技巧刺激下濒临顶点又被限制高潮，被要求用嘴里的手指练习刚学到的技术……食髓知味的身体，强烈的性快感来临前的悸动，神经战栗着放电……强烈到近乎灾难的欢愉，像是高速直线球一样，迅速强烈地打破刻意压制记忆的拦网。

……这混蛋……

“别紧张啊，臣，做点不一样的而已嘛。万事开头难，你现在这不也——”

当着佐久早圣臣的面清洗消毒过的跳蛋，用静电胶带固定在会阴，抵着阴囊的橡胶尚未被皮肤贴热。遥控器握在宫侑手里，被漫不经心地抛起又接住，像是成年人手里的儿童用排球。他大概是太游刃有余了，说话也不经思考起来，在佐久早几乎是威胁的凝视下，才后知后觉地改口。

“啊——嗯——教学用具，教学用具。扣不好就多扣几次，所以做不好就多做几次，我不介意陪你练，多久都可以哦臣君。我会是个好老师的，所以放心吧～”

“含进去，吸一下，拔出来，舌头舔一下龟头。然后再来一次……对，很好，可以再深一点……”

在沉闷的嗡鸣中，佐久早圣臣全身抖了一下，他知道这是自己收紧两腮、用力地吮吸柱身的奖励。前列腺液顺着阴茎淌到了跳蛋上，作为奖励的震动，每次都伴随着粘稠的水声。宫侑的阴茎被口交套包裹住，仍然是那个愚蠢的樱桃味——佐久早圣臣用手稳定阴茎，在甜香里皱眉，嘴唇间探出的殷红舌尖消减了表情的厌恶程度，也消减了可能出口的呻吟。舌点在阴囊边缘，舌面抵着柱体从下而上径直舔到龟头，佐久早回忆着宫侑给他口的方式，舌尖绕冠状沟不太熟练地转了一圈，龟头压着舌头滑入，然后从舌尖到舌根擦出一串火星，几乎抵到喉咙了。佐久早上下小幅度摆着头，试图调整到一个自己舒服的姿势，长可及眉的额发落下来一点，不经意间瞥了宫侑一眼。

佐久早圣臣摸到宫侑的大腿内侧肌肉绷紧了，像他某次路过二传手的训练，看到这个人蹲地、起跳、托球一样，有一种不容他人追随的强大、从容和自信：他清晰地明白自己将有所作为。他那时的兴奋大概来源于将攻手和节奏掌握在手里的控制欲吧，那此时的兴奋又来源于什么呢？

佐久早圣臣闭上眼，努力克制咽反射，用柔软的咽喉后壁摩擦龟头，吐出樱桃味的甜腻香精和顶弄的水声。宫侑仰起脖颈，大腿内侧轻微痉挛，他抓紧佐久早的头发，像是要把湿润的嘴唇都死死按到根部，最终却只是把酸麻的口腔拉离阴茎。粉红色的柱体还没完全抽离，宫侑就射在了套里。

佐久早圣臣撇下这一切，起身去洗手间。口交过程中他从未吞咽过唾液，任凭涎液混着润滑从嘴角溢出，他抽了纸巾，尽量啐出嘴里的液体，仔细擦掉嘴角和下颌一片湿淋淋的泥泞，喉咙干燥得像是涂满了镁粉，但在彻底清洁之前，他拒绝喝水——混着润滑和脏东西的水，怎么可能往下咽？

他懒得理解宫侑那烂到让人无法理解的恶趣味，就像他懒得期待别人理解自己。不期待理解，自然就不屑说明；无从解释，也就无所谓了。他像一台精密仪器，在经历过的人生里，坚持谨慎，坚持清洁，坚持排球——以他熟悉的事物构筑成的世界，依照他制定的规则有条不紊地运转，明确的边界线将他的世界与其外的宇宙隔开，稳妥的安全感就此建立。可情况稍稍走样，哪怕是一声杂音，都可能成为恐慌、悲观主义、一系列最坏打算的丧钟。

在他仔细地刷牙的时候，宫侑进来了，敷衍地洗了手——然后被盯着重新洗满一分钟——等佐久早吐掉嘴里的水，宫侑干净的手指浅浅伸进海藻一样蜷曲的、柔软的黑发，摩挲后脑，然后下移到肩颈，轻轻拍了拍，把人压过来接吻。

“乖孩子。”

佐久早圣臣知道，宫侑是完全按照自己的喜好来教他的。佐久早懒得去琢磨，大多数时候只是无意识地模仿而已。这不像排球，需要很多独立思考与主动推敲，才能摸到一点生得其所的自然。他自认为工作和生活割裂得很清晰，性伴侣是同事对职业并无影响，在排球面前一切都要让路，成为工作的爱好，和从前一样不容半点含糊：比赛，训练，练习。对手，队友，自己。扣下一个好球后只为自己暗暗握拳，不将自己磨练到钢铁般的锋锐不罢手的注意力同样只集中于己身。他清楚自己的优秀，因而严于律己，但从不施加不必要的负荷，譬如樱桃的甜腻味道，譬如无意义的情感。

“刚才那球扣得不错，乖孩子～”

宫侑亲昵地主动凑过来，开玩笑似的摆出要拍肩膀的姿势，一派好队友好朋友的体贴模样；佐久早圣臣面对外界刺激，躲避完全出自本能，愣了片刻，毛巾黏在额上，一时擦汗都忘记继续；反应一下才慢慢回过神，和从前一样移开目光，海胆一样冷淡地回刺。

“你以为自己是教练吗？”

“是老师嘛。”

授课次数多了，每次不同的技巧练习就模糊在樱桃味的香精里，培养出的习惯形而上地脱离出湿淋淋、黏糊糊的性爱，变成文字无法解释的理论，再变成肌肉记忆的本能。佐久早圣臣没法像列述发球的动作要领一样描述口交，但他知道，他将舌头伸出来一点抵着龟头绕圈能换来明显加快的重重的喘息，轻柔地舔与用手指滑动与按压分别会导致不同的兴奋程度，以及宫侑喜欢他在深喉的时候皱眉抬起视线，喜欢是指会更用力地抓他的头发，像是要按着后脑、把喉咙蛮不讲理地压到龟头上，然后不顾一切地挺腰，低吼着射在他嘴里——就像是佐久早圣臣在一次比赛失利后所做的那样。

但宫侑只是紧紧地揪住海藻一样蜷曲的、柔软的黑发。

佐久早懒得去琢磨。

“很少看见这样的表情呢……是太爽了所以说不出来话吗？”

神经病，就算是说废话也先动动脑子，谁在做深喉的时候还能说出话来？佐久早圣臣不耐烦地眯着眼睛，百忙之中分出一个斜向上瞟的眼神。他腿间也被运动裤箍得发疼，但这可以先放一放，现在掌握节奏的是攻手，不是二传。佐久早圣臣随手把额前略长的头发拢到耳后，嘴唇隔着口交套夹住包皮，从顶部顺畅地含到根部，让阴茎顶到喉咙最深处；小幅度地顺时针转着头，像吞咽一样用喉头的软肉摩擦顶端，但仍不咽下，唾液只会顺着柱身把橡胶打湿。

润滑剂与唾液混合，人造的樱桃的甜香在体温下挥发。口交套贴合阴茎表面，鲜活肉体的温度透过薄膜渗出来，像是一并被染成了樱桃味——那他必然也是成熟到泛出腐烂气息的一枚樱桃。

彩蛋：  
宫侑一边喝水，一边看向佐久早圣臣。肱二和肱三的设备都被占用着，他看起来肩膀不太舒服，手肘端平，手臂绕着肩关节转了两圈，双手互相拉拽，还是皱着眉头、一副嫌恶的样子。

他不仅厌恶他人，也厌恶状态不好的自己吗？

宫侑这样想着，看佐久早圣臣手臂伸直向后扬，直到不能再抬起更多，如同起跳前的预备动作，下一秒就要指尖伸至最高点，漂亮地扣球。手肘弯成不可思议的柔软弧度，每一块肌肉都因拉伸到极限而颤抖，而他侧过头，看着自己大张的五指，确认姿势到位，细汗坠在发梢上，表情仍然没什么变化，像是预备捕猎的肉食猛兽，在看一棵无关紧要的树。


End file.
